Benedict
Benedict (ベネディクト) was a former minor Government official who became a separatist along with Stephen. He now is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, in the service of Stephen’s Division. Benedict now also acts as a writer on the Mother Hakuri, keeping records and books within its chambers. Benedict was a former government official, much like Stephen. With a smaller bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes, betraying and leaving his post in the Government. Taking valuable secrets with him as well, his most famous crime is somehow killing off a whole city with a strange way. This was mostly because of his abilities, Benedict sets out to study and gain as much knowledge as he can, by taking it by anymeans. Appearance Benedict is a very tall and lean man, with an extremely pale face however what makes him one of the scarier members of the Hakuri Pirates. Is that he has a burn scar in the area around his left eye, but it has gotten infected so now it turned a black mess. But since he is immune to sickness and diseases Benedict doesn’t feel it or worry about it. Also since he is immune to these things, Benedict also wears a pair of black gloves for two reasons. The first is to not get any of the crew members infected by his miasma and the second was to cover his hand. Which is also infected from burns, but again he doesn’t feel such things. In terms of clothing, Benedict has a very noble way of dressing his outfit doesn’t really change during the per and post time skip. During the per-time skip he wore a noble’s dress a long kimono robe, with a pair black hakama pants. On the shirt and pants, was a design of a golden dragon. Over this he wore a set of two golden shoulder plates, with golden tassels hanging for the side of them. With the post-time skip he has grow much more sickly looking and scary, most of his outfit stayed the same. But he added a long skirt like cloth, which was tied around his waist. With the design of a golden dragon like his Hakama. He added to his armor, with a chest plate that a set of golden rings connected link by link. That hung from his armor with more golden tassels, to highlight the golden rings. Personality Benedict is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among others like Andre D. Micheals and Zackary Joseph’s, Benedict’s keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Bendict ultimately wants to achieve a true land of peace regardless of the risks. He talks with an archaic nobleman's dialect and addresses his opponents by recognizing their appearance. Benedict being a cold man, he shows no emotions much like Shirohime. He only has a serious look on his face and doesn’t react to most things. Since he believes that one power should be in charge, he sees this in Demetrius. He has loyalty to the Hakuri Pirates, even though he can be blunt to them. Benedict in battle however, questions why do they fight and what are they fighting for. He states that it is foolish for said persons will, which will be crushed by gods and his angels. Benedict has a bit of an angel complex, he thinks himself an angel. A messenger and warrior of god, so he is willing to do anything to see what Demetrius’s vision is. But Benedict himself has dreams as well; he has stated that he wants to gain as much knowledge as he can. He hungers for it, in turn this reflects as well. Why he questions so many and is interested in fighting styles, weapons and even the cultures of others. Benedict can also be as cruel as the other members, but he has arrogances as well. He bluntly tells others that he does have arrogance but he has the power to back it up. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Benedict is a well respected member of the Hakuri Pirates, his intelligence and ways of thinking makes him fit right into their bunch. He addreses each one by their name, not a nickname or such and he has high respect for the division commanders. Stephen's Divison Benedict is a well respected member of the Hakuri Pirates, his intelligence and ways of thinking makes him fit right into their bunch. He address each one by their name, not a nickname or such and he has high respect for the division commanders Demetrius Benedict has loyalty to Demetrius because of Stephen bring him along, seeing that this man could have the power to rule the world. Benedict wanted to join the cause. Abilities and Powers Strength Benedict has great strength as, even though he is an older man his speed is legendary among the government official who knew how to fight. He can rival the best and youngest ones who are strong, showing them just what a veteran can do on the battle field. Speed Benedicts speed is better than strength, even for an older man. Since he is immune to diseases and aging that a man his age gets. He has the speed of a 20 year man, who came be easily beat by Benedict’s strength. Intelligences Benedict has great intelligence using it as his main weapon, using words and puns to trick and mess with his opponents. He uses words as a weapon, much like Stephen does. Thus why Benedict is part of Stephen’s division. Haki Benedict has shown to be able to use the two basic hakis, he however wasn’t blessed with the third type. He is able to have great senses in battle and great durability by putting up a barrier of haki around himself and other objects. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Stephen's Division Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User